


The Katsudon Seduction Technique

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Katusdon Seduction Technique, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Victor's a hot mess, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Poor Victor can't get a grip on his crush on sweet, innocent Yuuri Katsuki. In fact, there's only one thing he can get a grip on...





	The Katsudon Seduction Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraWindChime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/gifts).



> My first attempt at writing smut *^_^*
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by a conversation with SakuraWindChime.

_A Spanish guitar begins to play, those first few bursts of music sending shivers down his spine. Those chords beckon him forward, promising heat and passion._

_A spotlight envelops the object of his desires, blocking out all other sights. Nothing else matters, it tells him, but here in the light. Focus on the light._

_His mouth grows dry as the man on the ice turns to face him. Eyes the colour of caramel-and-chocolate burn bright in the light, a fire raging beneath those thick black lashes. A fire that threatens to engulf him. Not that he cares._

_A flick of a wet, pink tongue over soft lips draws his eyes to them, and he feels his breath quicken. The yearning for that tongue to draw slick lines on his skin begins to take over his senses. His suit trousers grow tight as his swell involuntarily twitches, and he presses himself against the wall that he’s clutching to, hiding himself._

_Those soft full lips smirk at him. He knows!_

_“You want me,” a husky voice carries over the strain of the guitar as the man begins to move, his hips and arms swaying like water in a stream, “You’re craving me right now, aren’t you?”_

_He nods quickly, flames spreading down his stomach, lower and lower._

_‘How did this happen to me?’ he thinks to himself as he watches, unable to drag his eyes away from the man’s stalking on the ice, hypnotised to the spot. ‘When did I get this craving? Why now? Why…?’_

_His thoughts trail off as the man gets closer to him, a slender hand outstretched towards him._

_“You want to taste me, don’t you?” that voice teases him._

_“Y-yes!” his own voice quavers, afraid to speak what his mind’s been desperate to have._

_A hand grabs his silk tie and pulls sharply. In a heartbeat, he’s an inch away from those lips. That tongue. Warm breath ghosts on his face and he feels his length throb in its confinement, begging for release._

_“You want me on your tongue? In your mouth?”_

_His knees start to buckle. His knuckles are growing white inside his gloves as he grips the wall tighter._

_“Please!” he begs. He doesn’t care anymore; he’ll beg and beg like a pathetic child if that’s what it takes._

_Caramel eyes smirk at him as full lashes flutter shut. The hand on his tie draws him closer, slowly, so slowly it’s killing him. Pink lips part in front of him and he moans quietly. His own eyes close, anticipation catching his breath._

_“I’m your delicious pork cutlet bowl.” That sensual voice whispers into his mouth._

_Wait – what?!_

_He opens his eyes and instantly regrets it. The man has disappeared, a huge bowl of pork, egg and rice is suddenly being tipped into his mouth, gagging him. The smell overpowers him, he can’t breathe._

Victor wakes up with a start, gasping for breath. He throws the pillow, that had somehow been pulled over his head, so hard that it lands on the far side of his room with a soft thud.

                ‘That explains why I couldn’t breathe!’ he thinks darkly as he runs a shaking hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eye. He lies back down with a huff, accidentally nudging Makkachin beside him, the poodle berating him with a disgruntled whine. He pats her fluffy head apologetically, soothing his beloved puppy back to sleep.

                But sleep is now far from his mind as he stares up at the ceiling.

                That’s the third night in a row that he’s had that dream. It annoys him that it starts _so_ good, only to get weird at the crucial moment. Victor sighs as he runs his hand down his stomach to his hips. He’s already going soft, he realises with a pout.

                “Yuuri,” he whispers into the dark as he wraps his slender fingers round his girth, the name alone enough to make him twitch again. He closes his eyes and tried desperately to hold onto the image of his protégé, Yuuri Katsuki, in his “Eros” costume; black mesh that reveals just a hint of muscled flesh underneath, faux crystals guiding his eyes in the direction of his crotch, the half-skirt hiding that which he craves to see most of all. Raven-black hair gelled back from his sculpted cheeks, making it appear wet and begging to be stroked.

                Victor hears his breathing become laboured as he strokes harder and faster, whispering Yuuri’s name over and over again. His thumb drags over his leaking tip, gathering hot fluid to spread down his length, aiding his quickening strokes. Heat flushes his face and chest as he bites down on his lower lip. His free hand clutches the mattress tight, anchoring him as he feels that wonderful wave build inside of him.

                ‘When did this start?’ he thinks as he starts to buck his hips in time with his hand, ‘How did he do this to me? When did Katsudon become…this??’

                A whine escapes his throat as he gets closer to that glorious edge and he grips himself tighter, tugging harder and faster. A bead of sweat trickles down his temple.

                “Yuuri!” he moans loudly as he releases, sweet intoxicating pleasure taking control of his senses as he feels his seed spurt onto his bare stomach, trickling over his fingers as he tugs one last time to ride his wave.

                Makkachin grunts her displeasure and hops off the bed, flopping on the floor, facing away from her panting master.

                “Sorry, sweetheart,” he whispers to his poodle, guilt and shame replacing his ecstasy. “It won’t happen again.”

                _Yeah right. That’s what you said last night. And the night before that!_

Victor groans as he reaches for the tissue box next to his bed. He scolds himself as he cleans himself; he’s got to get a grip on this! He’s a grown man, not some messed-up little teenager! He should be able to handle a silly little crush better than this!

                A crush. That’s what he’s told himself that that’s what it is, ever since he arrived in Hasetsu. Once he’d realised that Yuuri had completely forgotten the night they’d first met in Sochi (he should have guessed, given how plastered he had been!) Victor has been struggling with his feelings for the cute Japanese man. He’s been trying to pretend that night, the way Yuuri had held him tight as he spun him round the dancefloor, had begged him to be his coach, had made his heart flutter in a way he’d never experienced before, was nothing but a sweet dream.

                When he’d arrived, Yuuri had been overweight and on the verge of retirement. Over Victor’s dead body! He’d seen with his own eyes how talented a skater Yuuri was, and had felt the fire inside him when they’d danced together, even if Yuuri’s drunken brain had blotted that memory away.

                ‘Maybe it just needs coaxing back,’ he’d thought hopefully.

                But he should have known that it was the alcohol that had made Yuuri so bold. Sober, he was a quaking, stuttering mess of a man, barely able to lift himself off the ice to do a jump.

                Thankfully, after a _lot_ of practise and needling from both himself and Yurio Plisetsky, Yuuri had finally managed to prove himself to be a capable skater. So much so, Victor became his coach with the promise of a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final.

                Victor smiles at the memory. It seems so long ago, but also like it was yesterday. And every time a competition draws closer, he feels himself get excited to see Yuuri in that costume, to see his sexy little pork cutlet bowl entice him again.

                He closes his eyes and resigns himself to another restless sleep.

                ‘If only you knew…’

***

                “Good morning, Victor!” Yuuri beams cheerfully across the breakfast table.

                Victor smiles warmly as he sips his coffee. It’s unusual for Yuuri to be so chipper in the morning (especially when Victor’s had such a crappy night!) but it’s good to see him smile. It brightens the room like the sun itself.

                “You’re in a good mood.” Victor teases lightly.

                Yuuri shrugs, smirking. “I think I’m getting the hang of my choreography now. Finally!” he chuckles, scratching the nape of his neck.

                Victor raises a quizzical eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

                He has to stop himself from choking on his coffee when Yuuri bites his bottom lip, grinning slyly, his brows wiggling.

                “You’ll see.”

                Victor feels his cheeks flush.

                “Have you been drinking?” he asks, slightly more hopeful than he means to.

                Yuuri frowns and shakes his head. “It’s nine-thirty in the morning!”

                Victor sighs. Typical naïve Yuuri!

                “So what do you mean when you say, “you’ll see”? Have you got a surprise instore for me?” Victor presses on, excitement fluttering in his tummy.

                Yuuri’s eyes flash under his glasses. “Like I said – you’ll see!”

***

                Yuuri’s heart is hammering in his chest as he changes into his “Eros” costume. He doesn’t normally get changed when he’s practising, but he told Victor it’s part of his surprise. So naturally, the excitable Russian had agreed to it straight away!

                Victor can hardly contain his curiosity as he waits for Yuuri to dress. He fiddles with his tie, even though he knows it’s fine; he just needs to keep his hands busy.

                “V-victor?” a tiny voice calls him into the changing room. He pushes the door open and steps inside, half-expecting to see Yuuri fussing over his skates as usual.

                “Yes, Yuuri? Is everything….”

                His sentence trails off when he sees Yuuri standing there, his back to him. His costume is still unzipped, showing his vanilla-coloured back and shoulder blades. The zip lies on the dip in his spine, hinting at the curves underneath it. It’s then that Victor realises that Yuuri can’t possibly be wearing any underwear.

                ‘Is it just me or is it warm in here?’ he thinks to himself, his throat suddenly feeling constricted under his tie.

                Yuuri glances over his shoulder, a dusting of pink playing on his cheeks.

                “Would you mind…?” he asks quietly, eyes gesturing to the zip.

                Victor closes the gap between them in a heartbeat, his pulse threatening to deafen him. His hand hovers over the zip, a slight tremble in his fingers. He draws a deep breath and notices how the sound makes Yuuri shiver.

                “You…you’ve never asked me to help you with your costume before.” Victor wishes his voice wasn’t so breathy.

                “I didn’t need your help, until now.” Yuuri replies, like this is a totally normal conversation and not what’s going to give Victor an aneurysm.

                “Why do you need my help now?”

                Yuuri turns his head a little to look him in the eyes. Victor keeps a firm hold on the zip as he pulls it upwards, dragging his knuckles over the cool skin of Yuuri’s back. The ragged breath that slips out of his lips makes Victor’s tip twitch.

                “I-I’ve been thinking,” Yuuri stammers, visibly shivering under Victor’s touch. He hopes he’s right. He _has_ to be!

                “Oh yes?” Victor leans a little bit closer as his knuckles approach the centre of Yuuri’s back. His free hand hovers over Yuuri’s hip and he contemplates holding it, pressing up against him. Pushing himself up against Yuuri’s firm rear until he can rub his begging member against the beckoning curves…

                Victor clamps his jaw tight and freezes. His imagination is getting away from him.

                “About Katsudon.” Yuuri blurts out.

                Victor feels his heart sink.

                “Oh.” He can’t hide the disappointment in his voice as he pulls the zip to Yuuri’s neck and takes a step back.

                Yuuri turns around to look at Victor fully. His eyes are huge, even without his glasses magnifying them. His cheeks are flushed and Victor can see he’s struggling with his words.

                “I mean…I’ve been thinking that it’s not good enough anymore. To picture Katsudon as my inspiration for Eros.”

                Victor leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, one foot resting on the wall. “What’s brought this on?”

                Yuuri takes a step forward, and Victor can see the deliberate roll in his hips.

                “I need you to tell me something.” His voice is steady, but his eyes are revealing the internal panic.

                Victor’s mouth goes dry and he simply nods.

                “Did you come to Hasetsu because of something I did in Sochi last year?”

                Victor feels his heart pound in his chest, his jaw dropping a little. Has-has Yuuri finally remembered??

                He awkwardly clears his throat. “A little. Perhaps.”

                Yuuri takes another step forward. “You know I get stupid when I’m drunk, but the worst part is that I never remember what I did afterwards. I need to know – did I make a fool of myself?”

                ‘Depends on what you think “making a fool of yourself” means.’ Victor thinks with an inward chuckle as he remembers the photos on his phone of that incredible night. But he spares his crush’s feelings, for now at least, and shakes his head.

                Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief and a ghost of a smile plays on his lips. He stares hard into Victor’s eyes and that steely resolve returns.

                “Do you really imagine Katsudon when you watch me skate?”

                That question knocks all the air out of Victor’s lungs. Yuuri’s suddenly directly in front of him, close enough for Victor to feel the heat radiating off of him.

                “W-what are you asking me?” he tries to buy himself a moment to think.

                Yuuri keeps his eyes locked on Victor’s for several heartbeats, saying nothing. The silence is suffocating. Then he suddenly turns on his heel and heads to the door.

                “Where are you going?” Victor asks, feeling abandoned.

                Yuuri glances over his shoulder and smirks at him. There it is. That heated look from Victor’s dream that makes his cock pulse in his briefs. Before he realises what he’s doing, he’s following Yuuri to the rink, practically stumbling over his own feet.

                As Yuuri takes his starting position on the ice, he releases a cleansing breath, clearing his mind. He’s pretty sure he’s right, he just needs a little more courage for the next part of his plan.

                He nods at Victor to start the music.

                A Spanish guitar begins to play, those first notes echoing round the empty rink. Victor pins himself to the wall, keeping his erection pressed against the barrier as he trains his face to remain stoic. His dream is threatening to take over his mind and drive him insane with need, so he forces himself to focus on what’s real; the sound of skates on ice, the chill on his cheeks. He’s a professional – he can control himself!

                His façade crumbles when Yuuri flashes his dark, sultry eyes at him. He deliberately drags his tongue over his lips and Victor hears a groan escape his throat.

                Yuuri grins slyly as he starts his routine, shivers running up and down his spine as he feels Victor’s eyes burning through the mesh material of his costume.

                “Do you see a Katsudon on the ice, Victor?” he calls over as he glides over the ice.

                Victor frowns, perplexed.

                “Or do you see a man?” Yuuri’s purr carries across the ice with the music, caressing Victor’s spine.

                Victor’s face burns, unable to look away as Yuuri’s eyes dilate with desire.

                “Do you see me, Victor?” Victor feels himself getting close to the edge just from that voice!

                “I…I see you.” He stammers, his breathing growing laboured.

                “Do you see all of me?” Yuuri runs his hands down his chest to the tops of his thighs as he speaks.

                Victor grips the wall like his life depends on it, desperate to reach down and release his swollen length from its tight confinement.

                Yuuri glides, his movement like a panther, and stops directly in front of Victor. Victor can see the sheen of perspiration on his brow, the rise and fall of his chest, his bottom lip quiver as he draws breath.

                And, in a flash, Victor’s dream starts to come true as Yuuri grabs his tie and pulls his head forward, keeping him off-balance.

                “Do you _want_ to see all of me, Victor?” Yuuri hisses, his breath ghosting over Victor’s lips.

                He can’t take it anymore.

                “Yuuri… _please_!” he pleads, not caring how desperate he sounds.

                Yuuri grins and slams his mouth onto Victor’s.

                Victor feels fireworks explode in his head, blinding him. His heart’s pounding so hard and loud it drowns out the eager moan he knows is rumbling in his mouth, against Yuuri’s tongue as it dominates his lips. He reaches out and grabs Yuuri’s shoulders tight and is suddenly painfully aware of the barrier between them.

                Yuuri draws back with a sly grin, delighting in the swollen pink of Victor’s lips, the flush of his cheeks, the burning desire in those beautiful pools of azure. Still holding onto Victor’s tie, he slowly skates to the gate, making Victor follow him like a puppy.

                A very, _very_ horny puppy!

                Victor doesn’t even Yuuri a chance to take his skates off before he wraps his hands round Yuuri’s hips, sliding them to cup his ass and pick him up. Yuuri chuckles hotly, still gripping the tie in one hand, the other gripping the back of Victor’s head, a fistful of silver hair that he playfully tugs, making the Russian man moan as they kiss.

                Victor stumbles back into the changing room and slams Yuuri up against the wall. It’s only then that he finally lets go of Yuuri’s ass, sliding his hands round the dips in his hips and spine, revelling in the whimpers it draws from Yuuri’s lips.

                “Victor…” Yuuri pants, his breath hitching as Victor’s hand brushes over the bulge in his catsuit, electricity sparking from his fingertips.

                “Yes, Yuuri?” Victor purrs in his ear, barely able to keep his voice level.

                ‘Dear God, _please_ don’t be having second thoughts now!’ he thinks as Yuuri looks up at him through heavy-lidded lashes.

                “M-my skates…” Yuuri half-gasps, half-laughs, wiggling his foot.

                Victor breathes a sigh of relief and smiles warmly, sending a silent prayer of thanks. Then he quickly drops to his knees, trying to make fast work of the laces.

                He almost curses out loud – the damned laces are too tight! Was Yuuri a boy scout or something?

                A loud gasp draws his attention up to Yuuri, who’s leaning against the wall, biting down on his lower lip.

                “What’s the matter?” Victor asks.

                Yuuri blushes. “Nothing! It…it’s just, um, well…you’re down there…” he blusters, face growing redder and redder.

                Victor flashes perfect teeth before slaking his eyes down Yuuri’s body. Sure enough, he’s at the perfect height to gaze at the very obvious bulge in that skin-tight outfit. He raises one hand from Yuuri’s skate and cups that bulge gently, running the heel of his palm over the length. The feral moan that shudders from Yuuri’s lips is intoxicating.

                “Maybe I should just do this,” he teases, rubbing that little bit harder, “what do you think, Yuuri?”

                “Fuck, Victor!” Yuuri hisses through gritted teeth, stunning Victor; he can’t remember ever hearing Yuuri curse. It sounds so hot coming from him. “Take my skates off!”

                “So demanding,” Victor coos, fluttering his eyelashes. But he does quicken his efforts to undo the laces. He gazes up at Yuuri as he pulls each skate off slowly, deciding to make this part of his show. Sure enough, it has the desired effect, judging by the dark flash in Yuuri’s eyes. He keeps his eyes locked on Yuuri’s, drowning in those dark pools of fire. He can feel himself blushing as Yuuri looks down at him; he’s imagined this happening so often, it’s almost unreal that it’s actually happening. He pushes himself off his knees once he’s removed the skates and stands perfectly still, waiting, hoping, praying.

                Yuuri both manages to surprise him and live up to his expectations in one swift movement.

                Yuuri pushes himself away from the wall, his mouth finding Victor’s for a searing kiss. He presses himself against Victor until he can feel Victor’s hardness against his hip. Before he realises he’s doing it, he’s pushing Victor across the changing room until he hits the back of his knees on the bench, toppling backwards. Yuuri grins as Victor looks up at him with stunned eyes.

                He straddles Victor’s hips, sliding both hands through that soft, silky hair as he plunders Victor’s mouth with his tongue. He grinds into Victor’s crotch, his head swimming as he moans into his mouth.

                Victor’s hands flail behind Yuuri’s back, desperately searching for that zip again. Yuuri makes quick work of undoing the silk tie and tossing it to the ground, his nimble fingers popping the buttons of that expensive shirt deftly.

                At the exact same moment, both men press eager hands to bare flesh and gasp at the shared sensation. Yuuri can feel Victor’s heart thump under his hand. Victor splays his hand over Yuuri’s spine, pressing him closer to him for a moment before he reaches up to peel the costume from Yuuri’s shoulders one at a time.

                Victor’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Yuuri’s naked torso on top of him. He licks his lips and presses his mouth to the vanilla-coloured collarbone, overjoyed at the taste on his tongue.

                Yuuri’s breath quickens, matching the pace of Victor’s tongue on his skin. He pushes Victor’s shirt off his shoulders, dragging his nails over the bunching muscles of his arms.

                Victor growls against Yuuri’s throat, his teeth scraping against the vein until Yuuri whimpers his impatience.

                “Victor, _please_!”

                Knowing instantly what he needs, Victor pushes the costume further past Yuuri’s hips, freeing his cock. He can’t stop his grin from growing when he realises he was right – Yuuri isn’t wearing any underwear!

                He cocks an eyebrow at the younger man, who sheepishly smirks back at him.

                “Surprised?”

                “No – I’m fucking turned on!”

                Victor pitches forward to kiss Yuuri as he wraps his fingers round Yuuri’s length, drawing a long, hissing moan from his throat.

                “Oh god, Victor – yes!” Yuuri starts to buck his hips in time with Victor’s strokes, until Victor places his free hand on his waist to stop him.

                “Patience, love,” Victor sooths, keeping his strokes painstakingly slow, “I’ve waited too long for this to be over in a few minutes.”

                Yuuri frowns a little, but nods his agreement, planting sloppy open-mouthed kisses along Victor’s jaw and neck. He reaches between them and fiddles with Victor’s belt and fly, making Victor grin wickedly. He leans back and stares down, gawping at just how big Victor is. He licks his lips nervously and meets Victor’s gaze, silently asking what to do. He’s suddenly scared of disappointing his coach.

                ‘What do I call him now?’ he muses to himself, ‘my coach? My lover??’

                Victor feels his heart quicken. Yuuri’s so cute when he’s flustered!

                So he decides to take the lead. He presses his length against Yuuri’s. He keeps his eyes on Yuuri’s face, watching his eyes bulge and dilate.

                “Hold us together, Yuuri.” Victor whispers sweetly, wrapping his hand around both their members. His breath hitches as Yuuri matches his grip, his hand just above his own. Slowly, they slide their hands up and down. Victor feels his head spin as Yuuri teases his tip with his thumb, making him leak for him. Intense heat uncurls and spreads from his stomach through his limbs as he hears skin squelch against glistening skin as Yuuri pulls them together, fluid slipping between them.

                “Ohhh Yuuri!” Victor moans, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling into his head.

                “V-victor!” Yuuri cries, leaning forward to press his forehead to Victor’s, his eyes shuddering closed. Victor leans in to press his lips to Yuuri’s, his kiss soft and deep as they move together.

                Victor glides his free hand over Yuuri’s hip, holding him close. Yuuri follows suit, which makes Victor smile into their kiss.

                Yuuri lets out a shuddering moan and it sends a shiver down Victor’s spine. He picks up the pace and tightens his grip, urging Yuuri to do the same.

                “Vic-victor! I…oh god I think I’m going to - ”

                “M-me too, Yuuri! Come on, baby, come on…”

                Yuuri digs his nails into Victor’s shoulder as he bucks his hips again. Only this time, Victor doesn’t stop him. In fact, he thrusts his hips to match Yuuri’s rhythm, his breath coming out in ragged gulps.

                Yuuri throws his head back, his spine arching as he screams through his climax.

                Victor moans frantically, pumping Yuuri though his orgasm as he joins him a moment later. Yuuri leans limply against his shoulder, panting for breath as he comes down from his high. Victor revels in the feel of their mixed fluids in his hand, on his stomach, and plants a soft kiss on Yuuri’s hairline.

                “Wow!” Yuuri breathes against Victor’s neck, grinning inanely.

                “Wow indeed!” Victor chuckles.

                Yuuri leans back to gaze in Victor’s eyes, his smile shining brighter than the sun. He reaches up to brush the silver hair from in front of Victor’s eye, cupping his cheek.

                “You know, you didn’t really answer my question,” he points out with a cheeky grin, which only grows bigger as Victor frowns at him, “do you imagine Katsudon when I’m skating?”

                Victor huffs incredulously. “After that, do you have to ask?!”

                Yuuri giggles before brushing his lips against Victor’s.

                “Well, after today, I won’t be using pork cutlets for inspiration.” He trails a lazy finger along Victor’s collarbone as he murmurs in Victor’s ear.

                Victor gulps down a surprised lump when he sees something flash behind Yuuri’s chocolate eyes. He finds himself being pulled to his feet, Yuuri grinning like a cat with a mouse.

                “W-where are we going?” he asks as Yuuri excitedly pulls his suit trousers further down his legs until he has to step out of them.

                Yuuri lets go of Victor’s hand just long enough to slip out of his “Eros” costume and playfully toss it to Victor. He beckons Victor forward with a wiggling finger, stepping towards the shower room.

                “To see if we can find even more inspiration.” He whispers seductively.

                He then giggles loudly as Victor practically chases him into the shower room, ready to destroy any thought of Katsudon once and for all.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a bit more, but it felt like I was babbling a little, so I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)
> 
> This was just for fun, and to get in some practise for my other fanfic. Just some gratuitous filth hehehe ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xxx


End file.
